Can there be love in a Marriage?
by xnnyfanx
Summary: Hinata is no longer a ninja or the heiress to the Hyuuga clan. Now she has to be married off! Naruto has chosen Gaara as her new husband! Can Gaara make her happy and protect her from everything, including himself! Please read! My first! Lemon soon!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Me: I do not own Naruto in any shape or form!

Gaara: Then why write the story?

Me: Because it is every fan girl's job to write crazy awesome fan fictions!

Gaara: You mean getting their hopes up?

Me: NOOOOOOO! You will have Hinata! RRRRAAAAAWWWRRR!

Gaara: So this is what happens when your out of school and don't have a job.

Me: -_-'

Gaara: Please don't flame her, her writing skills match that to a third grader and I make fun of her enough as is.

Me: Your so mean! WHAAAAA! *Runs away*

* * *

><p><strong>Can there be love in a Marriage?<strong>

Hinata was walking along the road like she did every morning. She loved watching the children play and the town's people hurry by. The weather was always fair and beautiful in the village. "Konoha is full of wonder" Hinata though to herself. Hinata is the daughter of Hiashi Hyuuga, leader of the Hyuuga clan. She was the heiress to the clan, that is until her father found a better use for her.

_Flashback:_

"_Hinata" Hiashi said in a stern voice. _

_Hinata sat in front of him in the proper manner to which she was taught. _

"_Yes father" she answered. _

"_I have been thinking for some time now, I believe you are not a good choice to be the next leader." _

_She felt a stabbing pain hit her heart. _

"_You are a very poor ninja, you don't have the will power to run this clan." he continued, _

" _So I have decided to make your sister the heiress, and to marry you off." _

_Hinata couldn't believe what she was hearing. She felt ashamed but she couldn't fight back, she bowed. _

"_Yes f f father, I u understand." she shutter and hated herself for doing so._

She hated to think about that now, she wanted to enjoy the day but her father's words still replayed in her mind. She couldn't help but feel sorry for herself, but alas there was nothing she could do. She wasn't a ninja anymore, which made matters worst. Her father had informed the Hokage of his decision and much to Naruto's dismay, he had to agree to it. Hinata had been over her crush on Naruto for some time now, but they were closer friends than ever. He had promised her that he would help her father chose a good husband for her and not an old man! She was grateful to have him on her side.

Hinata had been so lost in her thoughts, she ran into someone knocking herself down. She was so embarrassed by her action and began to apologize, while looking up she couldn't see who it was because the sun had blinded her. A hand came out for her, and she grabbed it still apologizing until she saw who it was. It was the Kazekage! Her face started to turn red, she couldn't believe she did that!

"I am s-s-so sorry Kazekage, I wasn't looking where I-I was going! Its my fault! I am very so-sorry!" she kept bowing.

Gaara looked at the woman, he was trying to remember who she was. She had long dark hair, her bangs had framed her pale face she had bright eyes, her skin was pale but looked so soft. Her voice was low and angelic in some way. Her cloths showed the curves she had. Now he remembered, Hinata Hyuuga, from the exams…."she has filled out quit a bit" Gaara though. He watched her bowing for a few more minutes before stopping her.

"Its alright" he said in a cold voice.

Hinata though she had angered him, she looked up to see. He was taller from what she remembered, his red hair had grown as well, his eyes had a dark lining around to what look like beautiful light green eyes….or were they light blue? Breath taking either way. Her face turned darker while thinking about his body. "No, stop, bad girl!" she said to her self. Gaara broke the silent's.

" I am her to see Naruto, but I have forgotten where the building is, would you mind helping me?" Gaara voice remained in a cold monotone state.

"Hai…I-I-I can h-help." she shutter.

Hinata could kick herself, she bowed again and led him towards Naruto's office.

They walked in silent's, Gaara walked beside Hinata, he notice her face was flushed and wondered if she was sick or still embraced for earlier. He couldn't help but steal looking at her, he never really looked at women. He was far too busy for such things, but it didn't stop his older brother from teasing him so. Hinata has a grace to her, one that you don't see in women now of days. He looked ahead to keep him focus on the road, but now he was daydreaming too.

"Kazekage-sama were here" Hinata said,

Gaara snapped out of daydreaming.

"Naruto's office is on the top floor" she said.

Gaara nodded his head,

"Thank you" he said before leaving her.

Hinata watched him walk into the building, she then turned around and walked back to the Hyuuga compound. She couldn't help but think about how handsome Gaara had gotten.

* * *

><p>"Gaara! How have you been buddy?!" Naruto said while running towards his old friend.<p>

Gaara held his hand out and welcomed the crazy fox friend with a hand shake and small smile.

"I am well"

Gaara and Naruto began to sit down and get down to business.

"I heard that your council is pushing you to marry, is it true?" Naruto asked.

Gaara nodded.

"Hai, they want to ensure an heir, it has become, how would you say troublesome" Gaara was thinking about his sister's boyfriend, the lazy ninja.

"Yea, it sounds like it friend" Naruto smiled.

"With that in mind I have a question for ya."

Gaara was all ears.

"Do you know who Hinata Hyuuga is?" Naruto questioned.

Gaara nodded his head.

"I know of her, in fact I just ran into her, she helped me get here." Gaara replied.

"That is great to hear! Anyways I called you here to tell you I have found you a perfect little wife" Naruto said.

Gaara was still confused. Naruto jumped up

"Oi you know who I'm talking about!"

Gaara still looked confused.

"Hinata! She is perfect!" Naruto said in excitement.

Gaara's eyes grew wide at this. "Hinata...my wife?" he though.

"Why?" Gaara asked.

"What? Why?!" Naruto jumped.

"She has it all! Family, kindness, love, sex appeal, :D"

Naruto went on. Gaara shook his head.

"No, why is she being handed off for marriage? Isn't she the heiress of her clan." Gaara questioned.

Naruto then had a depressed look cross his face.

"She was" He replied,

"But not anymore, her father said she brought shame on the family as the heiress and named her sister as the future leader. He even pulled her from her ninja duties."

Gaara saw his friend in a way he has never seen him before. Naruto had his head down, his eyes filled with sadness, not his normal self. Naruto then dropped to his knees and bowed to Gaara.

"Please my friend! Help me help Hinata!"

Gaara was shocked by this.

"She is my friend and I cant bare for her to be unhappy with some stranger! I know you are a good man, and I know you can protect her from anything. Please Gaara...Please."

Naruto was on the brink of tears. Gaara dropped down to Naruto's level and help him up.

"Yes, I will accept Hinata as my wife" Gaara said while holding up his friend.

Naruto's eyes lit up with joy and bowed.

"Thank you Gaara! Thank you" Naruto was back to his normal self.

Naruto ran out his office to tell someone to send the Hyuuga's over ASAP. Gaara walked over to the windows and looked across the peaceful town.

"Can I protect her…..can I make her happy?" Gaara though.


	2. Chapter 2

Me: I still do not own Naruto in any shape or form!

Gaara: Your last chapter was very short you know.

Me: I know but I was watching TV and got….

Gaara: *Sand smacks me* Get to writing the damn story!

Me: WHAAA! You cant hit me! *sniff sniff*

Gaara: Just did, now get to typing!

Me: *types like a mad fan girl!*

Gaara: Again grammar like a third grader, no flaming!

* * *

><p>Chapter 2<p>

Hinata walk beside her father as they were heading towards Naruto's office, she grew afraid with every step they took. Naruto had called upon Hiashi and Hinata saying he had found her a husband. She knew Naruto wouldn't let her down but she could help but be scared. She felt like a child, being afraid of growing up, what shame. Hiashi looked over at his daughter and saw the fear in her eyes. He stopped her.

"Hinata" with his stern voice.

Hinata looked at him.

"Y-yes f-father?" her stuttering words made her angry.

She knew it angered her father when she did so, it shows weakness.

"Hinata do not be afraid." his voice and face becoming soft.

She looked at him with such surprise.

"Everything I have done has been for your own good. If the man the Hokage has chosen does not look like he will make you happy then I will refuse to give him your hand."

Hinata felt tears come to her eyes, she had never seen this side of her father before.

"You are still my daughter and I love you, so just relax" he smiled at her.

Hinata haven't seen her father smile since her mother was still alive. She then began to smile and hugged her father.

"Thank you father" she said without a shutter.

"Now, let us meet your future husband….maybe" Hiashi said with a hint of humor.

"Yes, father!" Hinata followed her father into the building.

Hiashi had put on his normal serious face when they came to the Hokage's office. Hinata held her breath, as her father knocked on the door. Naruto answered with a big smile on his face.

"Hinata! I found you the best man ever to be your husband!" Hinata blushed.

"Well who is he" Hiashi asked as they walked in.

Naruto held his arm out to show them.

"Hyuuga-san this is Sabaku no Gaara, Kazekage of Suna and Hinata's future husband"

Hinata was shocked to see him standing there, and then to hear that he wanted her?! Hinata started to feel weak in the knees, and then everything turned black.

* * *

><p>Sand kept her from hitting the ground, Gaara walked over and picked her from the sand's grip and sat her on the couch in the office. Hiashi ran over to Hinata to make sure she was alright. He looked at Gaara and bowed<p>

"It is very nice to meet you and I am very sorry about Hinata, when she is nervous she.."

Gaara held his hand up.

"I understand, she is just a little surprise." Gaara said calmly.

Hiashi sigh with relief

"I did not think the Hokage could find a good man for my daughter, but I stand corrected." Hiashi held his hand out.

"I would be honored for you to be my son-in-law"

Gaara took his hand. With that Gaara looked at Hinata, she was still out cold, he wanted to talk to her about this marriage. He wanted to know how she feels, he then looked back over to Hiashi.

"I want to talk to Hinata about this, to she if she will want me as her…..husband"

Gaara saw that Hiashi looked worried for his daughters' sake.

"Of course, I shall make a time and send the word to"

Gaara cut him off

"I would like to do it now, she can rest here. When she wakes up we can talk here and I can bring her home"

Gaara stated it as a action, not a question. Hiashi nodded and bowed to Gaara.

"I will take my leave then." Hiashi walked towards the door.

"Bring her back at a descend hour… please" Hiashi asked,

Gaara nodded. With that he was gone, it was just Naruto, Gaara and Hinata left.

"Well that went well!" Naruto smiled like a fox.

* * *

><p>"Hinata….Hinata" she heard someone calling out her name.<p>

"Hinata" who's voice was that? Father? Naruto? Or Gaara?

"OI HINATA WAKE UP" yep that's Naruto she though.

Hinata slowly opened her eyes hoping it to be a dream.

"Hey Gaara she is awake!" Naruto screamed.

She looked around and knew it wasn't a dream. She was in Naruto's office. Gaara was there. And she fainted…

"Fuck me running" was all she could think.

"Naruto, Kazekage-sama I am s-sorry f-for f-f- fainting" damn her shutter.

"Nah! Don't be sorry!" Naruto smiled

Naruto helped Hinata up off the couch she was laying on. Naruto then looked other at Gaara. He gave Naruto a nod.

"Well I am going to get some scrolls to sign and do other busy Hokage stuff, see you later" Naruto walked out of his office with his fox smile.

They were alone…in a office…..no one around. Hinata felt her nervous habits begin to surface again. She looked down and started to mess around with her hands.

"Don't worry Hinata"

She looked up and saw Gaara holding his hand out like he did before.

"I just want to talk" he said in his cool voice.

She blushed. He was just so handsome and clam, not like the other boys here. They were all loud and rough, but Gaara was almost God like. She slowly grab his hand.

"Lets go somewhere we can talk"

"o-okay Kazekage-sama"

"Gaara, just call me Gaara. Its ok to." he said as he held her hand.

"okay…Gaara" she smiled a little.

As they went to the door, Gaara opened it and Naruto fell down to their feet.

"Oi! That hurt" Naruto cried

"Like I said, where we can be alone" Gaara said while they stepped over Naruto.

Hinata giggled at Naruto's silliness, she knew he was only looking out for her. Gaara led her up to the roof, he then blocked the door.

"That should take care of our "busy" Hokage."

Gaara turned back to see Hinata looking out at the sun set. Her hair was blowing in the wind, the light from the sun was shinning through it. She looked like an angel. She turned her head back to him, with her body still in place. Gaara's heart started to beat faster, he has never felt this way. The way she looked….

"Gaara?"

"Yes, well I-I" great now he was stuttering

He walked over next to her, and watched the sun's dying lights shine down on the town.

"I want to know how you feel about this"

She became nervous again

"I-I don't k-know how t-to feel" she looked down

"Hinata" Gaara said softly

She turned to face him and he did the same. He held her hands.

"I am not perfect. I work all the time, I never sleep. I have a bad temper, and can be cold sometimes. But I can promise you this, I will do everything I can to protect you."

She blushed. Her heart was beating so fast, she was scared it would jump out of her chest.

"That is my word to you as your future husband" Gaara said.

She looked at their hands, and smiled.

"Gaara I would love to be your wife" Hinata smiled


	3. Chapter 3

Me: I still do not own Naruto in any shape or form.

Gaara: We know already.

Me: But I have to say it every time, if I don't then the overlords will ban me.

Gaara: Really? Overlords?

Me: yep

Gaara: Right…..

Me: Hey I have fans!

Gaara: yea like four *rolls eyes*

Thanks again for reading! If you guys have any ideas for the story please message me!

Thanks again to my four fans!

Chapter 3

Hinata and Gaara were walking towards the Hyuuga compound, Gaara was still holding her hand. Hinata heart was still beating fast, she wondered if Gaara could feel her heart too.

"Couples hold hands when they walk….. right?" Gaara asked

"Hai…..t-they do" Hinata blushed

Gaara liked holding her hand, it was soft and warm. He didn't want to take her home. He would have rather sat up on that roof all night and watch the stars with Hinata. While holding her hand. They stood in front of her house still holding hands.

"Thank you f-for walking me h-home Gaara" Hinata said

She was still blushing. Gaara didn't want to let go.

"I will be by tomorrow to formally ask for your hand in front of your family"

"You d-don't h-have to" She looked over at her house.

He placed his hand on the side of her face to turn her eyes back to him.

"I don't have to, but I want to….for you"

Hinata face was burning with desire, she felt weak again.

"Please don't faint" she kept repeating in her head.

Gaara heart stood still, he wanted to…kiss her. He leaned in closer to her face, just inches away from her beautiful plumed red lips. She smelled amazing, sweet like honey and strawberries. Hinata's eyes were partly closed, like she wanted to kiss him.

"Hinata!" Neji was standing at the door.

Hinata eyes were wide open now. She jerked her head to face Neji, Gaara shot an evil look over at him.

"Fucking Neji" was all he could think

"Hinata its late, your father wants to see you."

Neji had his arms crossed and the same serious face like his Uncle Hiashi. Hinata faced Gaara again, his hand left her side. He turned his head over to Neji.

"We need a minute" Gaara narrowed his eyes

"Minute my"

"Neji!" Hinata spoke up

"We need a minute…please?" she asked

Neji knew that when she looked at him with those doe eyes, that he had lost the battle.

"Fine, but just a minute!"

He turned back in the house and closed the door. Gaara look at Hinata, he was very impressed with her. She blushed again.

"Thank you for walking me home Gaara"

She didn't shutter, he liked the way she said his name. Gaara still holding her hand, lifted it up to his lips. Hinata had this feeling flow through her, like the way she felt when she read those ninja love novels. Gaara softly kissed her hand, he took in her intoxicating perfume. He could feel the sexual desire rise through out his body, he wanted more.

"Your minute is up" Neji shouted.

Gaara sighed, he let Hinata leave his hold. She walked towards Neji then stopped, she turned around and ran towards Gaara. She kissed him on the cheek.

"For you" she whispered

Gaara felted like he would blush. She kissed him. He watched her walk past her open mouth cousin. Neji was flushed with anger, he slammed the door. Gaara held his cheek.

"She kissed me" was all he could think.

Hinata floated through the house and headed towards her room. She felt like nothing else in the world matter but her and Gaara. She danced in her room, she felt almost like singing. Neji stood there with his uncle confused.

"Why him!" Neji questioned

"He was the best one, plus he offered to marry her."

"I've never seen her this happy…Not even when she liked Naruto!"

Hiashi patted his nephew's back, then started to head to Hinata's room. He came right outside her door, he could hear her humming. He knocked on the door, she came to answer.

"S-sorry I'm l-late father" she shuttered

"It is alright my dear, so how did it go?" he asked

She smiled. Hiashi knew what her answer would be.

"Amazing"

"I'm glad, well I am off to bed. I look forward to tomorrow."

Hinata closed her door, she couldn't stop smiling.

"Me too"

* * *

><p>Gaara was at Naruto's apartment, he had told Naruto about how it went. Naruto was all over the place. Gaara retired to his room for the night, he was lying down in his bed. He had his black boxers on with no shirt. Gaara didn't really sleep ever, he would just lay there. Tonight all he could think about was Hinata, he closed his eyes.<p>

"Gaara-kun"

Gaara opened his eyes, he saw Hinata. She had a black silk slip on, with one strap down her arm. The look in her eyes were filled with desire and lust. She was on top of him with her slip rising up her legs. He could feel her grinding on him, she threw her head back. The moon light shinning off her body, her hand ran down her neck then over her breasts slowly. He couldn't believe she was here, he moved his hands up her legs. He grabbed her waist and started moving her, she moaned. God she really was here, he could feel her soft, warm pale skin under his hands. Hinata bent down to Gaara's neck and started to plant wet kisses, his boxers grew tighter with every kiss. Her hands were traveling his bare chest going down lower.

"Gaara-kun do you want me?" Hinata whispered in his ear.

"Yes" he moaned

"Oh God yes" he moaned again

Hinata sat up and lifted her slip off her body, she covered her breast up with her hands. Her face was burning red not of embarrassment, she wanted him. Gaara swallowed hard.

"Please show me Hinata….please" Gaara begged

Just when Hinata hands dropped from her chest, he woke up. Gaara jumped up from the bed, he looked around to see if she was really here. No…it was just a dream, a very cruel wet dream. He was sweating, his heart was pounding in his ears, his mind was racing. He need a cold shower, a really long cold shower.

* * *

><p>Hinata woke up early that morning, she wanted everything to be perfect for tonight. Hiashi watched his daughter run around the house like a mad man, he caught Hinata just as she tried to zoom by.<p>

"Hinata why don't you go for a walk. We have maids for this dear." Hiashi patted her head.

"B-but I j-just want everything t-to be perfect"

"And it will be, just relax, go take a walk. When your done, come back and have tea with me and your cousin." Hiashi said

"Yes father" Hinata smiled

Hinata changed her cloths and then she headed out. It was warm today, so she worn her black shorts with her navy blue t-shirt that hugged her figure. She liked the warm sun on her skin, all she could do was smile today. Thinking about last night with Gaara and then tonight, she couldn't wait to see him. Hinata walked through town like she always did, she waved to her friends and played with the children for a bit. She found her self sitting under a shaded tree, when the wind blew it felt cool against her warm skin.

* * *

><p>Gaara was walking around with Naruto early today but he had to go back to the office and attend to some business. Gaara didn't mind, this walk could help him clear his head for tonight. He didn't know how he was going to ask her.<p>

"Hinata Hyuuga marry me" no, too cold

"Hinata be my wife" no, too demanding

"Hinata sweetheart be mine" God now he sounded like Kankuro.

He couldn't think straight, last night still had him hot. He wanted to do this right, she deserves that much. She deserves sweet words, but he couldn't think of any. Gaara was about to give up until he saw her. Hinata was sitting under a tree, sitting the same way she was last night in his dreams. Gaara took a deep breath, and walked over to her.

"Good Morning Hinata"

Hinata looked up and saw him. She couldn't help but blush at him, remembering last night. The walk, their conversation, the kiss he gave her. It was on the hand but it was still romantic!

"G-good m-morning Gaara" she shutter

"Would you mind if I joined you?" he asked

"N-not at a-all"

Gaara sat next to her, he couldn't help but look at her legs. God he could still remember rubbing his hands on them, seeing her half naked, feeling her kisses…..

"Gaara?"

Gaara snapped back

"Yes"

"Are you okay? Your face is red!" Hinata worried

Damn. The Gods were against him, he needed to bounce back. Gaara had to keep his cool, his self control. She put her hands on his face to feel for a fever.

"You don't feel hot"

"I'm fine, its just the sun. Don't worry"

Gaara said as he pulled her hands away. He held her hands for a while enjoying her presents. Hinata blushed, she was so cute when she blushed.

"I-I need to g-get back, father w-wants to have tea s-soon"

Hinata got up, her hand still with Gaara's.

"I will see you tonight then Hinata"

Hinata smiled. She began to walk away, her hand slowly leaving Gaara's until he couldn't feel her. She got a few feet away and waved at him, still smiling. Gaara watched her walk away, and for some reason it hurt. Gaara sat there for a good while till he herd a voice. He looked up to see his sister with her lazy ninja boyfriend.

"What are you doing out here?" Temari said

Gaara got up and dusted himself off, he then began to walk to the road.

"Just enjoying the day.." he said

Gaara was out of sight. Temari was confused and did not like it. Shikamaru just laughed at her. Temari was getting mad.

"What's so funny?"

"You" he replied

"WHAT?"

"You women are so troublesome." Shikamaru said

He looked up to the sky and saw some clouds go by, he was thinking. Temari was seconds away from sending him half way across town.

"I think I know why you are here" he laughed

* * *

><p>Temari stormed in to Naruto's office with a hellish anger that even Shikamaru wasn't going to stop her.<p>

"Hey Temari!" Naruto waved from his desk

Temari had fire in her eyes and Naruto was beginning to see it. Temari ran across the office, jumped over his desk and started to choke the shit out of Naruto.

"YOU LITTLE BASTARD!"

Temari kept shaking him still having a choke hold on him. Shikamaru just stood there and watched. Naruto was starting to turn different colors.

"Oi Naruto! Temari knows all about you setting Hinata and Gaara up. Just though you should know buddy."

"SSSSHHHHHIIKKAMARUU! HHHEELPPP MEEEEE!"

Naruto cried out in what little breath he had.

"Sorry buddy, that's all you. I don't want to be attacked by that wild cat."

"WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME!" Temari screamed

"Hon, he can't tell you anything if you kill him."

Temari gave Shikamaru a go to hell look that made him want to run home to his mother. And that's saying a lot…..

"I'm just saying" he said before she attacked him

Temari stop choking Naruto and let him fall to the ground. Naruto was gasping for air, Temari then put her foot on his chest and stepped down hard to hold him there. Shikamaru just rolled his eyes, he couldn't help but think how sad it was that Naruto got beat up by a woman.

"Now tell me everything before I crush you like a bug!"

Naruto must had been loopy from all the oxygen he had lost, because the next words out of his mouth were not the smartest.

"HeY tEmaRI! I cAn sEE uP yOuR SkIrT!"

"Wrong answer moron" Shikamaru said with his palm to his forehead.

Temari's face turned bright red with rage, now she wanted blood. After a few minutes of hell on Earth, Shikamaru pulled her off Naruto. After Naruto came back from the hospital they were all able to sit down. Naruto would have had some tea made for them, but he was too afraid that Temari would burn him with it. Gaara came in to the office, the place was a mess. The desk was tipped over, papers were everywhere, there were holes in the wall.

"Hey buddy!" Naruto called out from the corner.

Gaara saw his sister and Shikamaru there, and then there was Naruto. He had purple and pink hand marks on his neck, a black eye, band aids all over his face and his arm in a sling.

"What the hell happened to you?" Gaara said

"DUDE your sis"

Right before he could finish, he saw Temari. She looked at him with the fire still burning in her eyes, he felt like he was in the fifth ring of hell. She made a fist and punched it in her other hand. He understood real quick.

"I ran into a wall" Naruto said in fear.

"Really?…You ran into a wall?" Gaara asked as he looked around the room again.

"Not the point here, Gaara why didn't you tell me we were coming here for you to chose a bride?" Temari said with her arms crossed.

"I didn't know anything until yesterday Temari. Naruto told me about Hinata and I accepted, better I marry someone I somewhat know than a stranger. She has everything to be a proper wife for a Kazekage." Gaara said as he sat down next to Naruto.

"But is she right for you. Can she make you happy?"

"My happiness doesn't matter…only my people do. I believe that Hinata is the best one, trust me Temari."

Gaara looked deep in his sister's eyes and knew that she was just protecting him. He was still her little brother. Temari sighed and got up.

"I trust you Gaara"

She headed towards the door but before she could open it, she said something to him.

"And I trust with all my heart that she can help you love."

Temari left out of the office, Shikamaru soon followed after. It was just him and Naruto in the room. Gaara sat there thinking about his sisters words, she was smart beyond any ninja in Suna. He trusted her too.

"Dude your sister beat the fuck out of me" Naruto cried

"I figured" Gaara sighed

* * *

><p>The night had gone by smooth so far. Naruto kept his distances from Temari, while she was questioning Neji about Hinata. Kiba and Shino were with Hinata laughing and remembering past times. Everything was going great, but where was Gaara?<p>

Hinata when to go looking for him, she searched all over for him. He was no where, she finally walked outside to the garden, he was standing there looking up at the moon.

"Gaara"

He turned around and saw her, she was beautiful. How did he not notice her before when they were younger? Hinata walked towards him.

"I've b-been looking for y-you"

"I've been waiting for you to find me" Gaara answered

Hinata blushed. He held his hand out for her, she grabbed his hand and stood beside him. The moon was full that night, with the stars in the sky it was amazing to see.

"Hinata"

"Y-yes" she tucked her hair behind her ears.

Gaara took a deep breath.

" Hinata I wanted to do this part with just you."

She blushed, he held both of her hands.

"I am not very good with words, but I can try my best for you. You have such a kind heart, and a strong will. When I heard about your hand being offered, I couldn't just let anyone have you. We barely know each other but I look forward to getting to know you better. Hinata this is your choice to make and yours alone. Will you marry me?"

Hinata had tears come to her eyes, never had someone she met been this sweet and gentle with her. She looked at Gaara's beautiful eyes and smiled.

"I would love to marry you Gaara-kun"

Gaara had a flashback to his dream the other night, and then before he could act he heard a big cheer. They both turned to see all the guest standing there. They were crying, cheering and clapping for them. Naruto was doing all three, Temari was crying. She never knew her little brother could be so sweet.

"Well I hoped to be alone…guess not." Gaara said.


	4. Chapter 4

Me: I still do not own Naruto in any shape or form.

Gaara: I should kill you for that last chapter.

Me: Why?

Gaara: THE DREAM!

Me: Oh….but my fans loved it :D

Gaara: Screw you and your four fans

Me: HEY! I have like ten of em now, get it right!

Gaara: *Sand whip* GET TO WORK!

Me: *types away*

Thank you everyone for reading my story! And the reviews make me alls happy. I did have some questions about when the lemon will be. Don't worry its coming soon, I'll feed you baby birds.

* * *

><p>Chapter 4<p>

Everything had went by so fast it made Hinata's head spin. Hinata had left with Gaara back to Suna, and the wedding plans were coming along. Sadly Gaara was rightabout the busy part, Hinata barely saw him. With the wedding being two days away everyone was already in Suna.

"I think the cake should look like your gourd." Naruto joked

Gaara had been in his office all day, signing papers, making appointments, he was far too busy for this. Naruto had just come into town for the wedding and for some reason he wouldn't leave Gaara alone.

"Is there going to be a Bachelor party?"

"No" Gaara answered

"No way! We need to throw you one!" Naruto exclaimed

"No"

"Come on Hinata is having a Bachelorette party!"

"So"

"Dude! Come on! We can go out! Drink, get strippers, get into bar fights, hell we can spy on the girls"

"I don't want to"

"Come on! You know I bet Hinata is gonna drink."

"Good for her" said Gaara still signing papers.

" Yea….Man won't that be a sight." Naruto kicked back in his chair.

Gaara looked up from signing his papers and narrowed his eyes at Naruto.

"What is that suppose to mean?" He asked.

"Oh nothing, remember…you don't care"

"Don't make me get Temari on you"

"I'm just saying Hinata might start pulling cloths off…..I mean a lot of girls do it when their drunk…..don't send Temari-chan after me." Naruto hid behind his chair.

Gaara sat there for a moment and though about it, she wouldn't…would she? She doesn't seem like that kind of girl. Naruto watched his friend ponder hard on the subject.

"Man what I'm saying is we should have a guys night out! Me, you, Kiba, Shino, Shikamaru, Kankuro, Neji, Lee, well maybe not Lee, cause he doesn't do well drunk but still!"

"I guess we can do something…"Gaara sighed in defeat

"YEAH! WOOT! PARTY OVER HERE! I'll go ahead and make the plans for tonight!"

Naruto ran out of Gaara's office, jumping and screaming like a manic. Gaara started to bang his head against the desk, between work and this wedding it was stressing him out. Naruto was just making things worst. He was about to have a melt down until he herd her voice.

"Gaara-kun"

He looked up to see Hinata at the door, she was carrying some papers in her hands. She was wearing her light blue kimono with white flowers on it and her hair was up in a bun. She walked towards him.

"You s-shouldn't be d-doing that! Y-you'll hurt y-yourself" she stuttered

Gaara lifted his head all the way up, Hinata started to rub the red mark on his head now. Gaara felt bad that he didn't get to see Hinata as much as he wanted.

"I cant help it, Naruto is stressing me out" Gaara half way lied

"Don't w-worry about h-him, he just ran off towards the boys. He w-wont be bothering you for a w-while." Hinata smiled

She was getting better at her stuttering, at least he felt better about something. Hinata put the papers down on the desk, they were about the wedding. He signed in relief, he didn't want any more work papers.

"Did y-you want to take a s-small break?"

"Yea…that sounds nice."

Gaara and Hinata left the office and headed for their bedroom. He hadn't slept with her the whole time she had been here due to the work. But when ever he got a chance to take a break he did rather enjoy her company. It mainly consisted of him lying down and her reading, but it was quiet…..peaceful. When they walked into the room he went to lay down and she sat next to him, expect this time she started to rubbed his head.

"How does that feel?" she asked

"Very relaxing"

"Good, I'm glad" she smiled

Gaara felt all of his stress from the pass few weeks just disappear. Everything was all well until their door flew open.

"GAAARRRAAA!" Naruto ran towards the bed

Gaara lifted his hand and with that sand started to build a wall. All he and Hinata herd was Naruto crashing in the wall.

"OWWW MY FACE" Naruto cried

"Be lucky that is the only thing that hurts"

The sand vanished and there they saw Naruto on the ground holding his face. Hinata patted Gaara then got up and stepped over Naruto.

"Both of y-you play n-nice" she giggled

"Hinata please don't go, don't leave him here with me." Gaara begged

"I h-have to g-get back with the g-girls for tonight, I'll see you later"

Hinata waved at Gaara and walked out of the bedroom. Gaara felt sad now and pissed off, he got up and stepped on Naruto. Naruto gasped.

"I should crush you" Gaara narrowed his eyes

"Hey your sister said the same thing!"

"What do you want Naruto?" Gaara took his foot off Naruto's chest.

"I got everything set up for tonight!"

"And it only took you 30 minutes?"

"Yea"

"And you though to tell me….when I was in my room…..alone…with Hinata?"

"Yea" Naruto smiled

Gaara rolled his eyes. Naruto got up from the ground and placed his arm around Gaara.

"Its gonna be awesome dude! We got everything to have a good time! Now lets get ready!"

"Yea whatever" Gaara said

* * *

><p>Hinata was in Temari's room, she was throwing her Bachelorette party. She wanted something small and simple, so they were have a sleepover. The girls were coming in and the fun was beginning. Ino and Tenten were the only guest, but she didn't mind. The girls were laughing and have a great time<p>

"We should give Hinata her Wedding present!" Ino said

"Yeah!" Tenten jumped up and grabbed the box

Hinata was handed a purple wrapped box with a pink bow on it. She opened it like a child on Christmas morning. When she looked inside her face turned red and she closed the box quickly.

"Hey what is it!" Temari asked

"I-its u-ummm" Hinata kept stuttering

"Come on show it!" Tenten and Ino pushed.

"It cant be that bad Hina" Temari patted her

Hinata couldn't help it, it was just so personal. She slowly opened the box and showed it to Temari. Temari started to laugh.

"OMG what is THAT!" Temari giggled

"U-umm I-it's a-a" Hinata couldn't say it

"It is a love kit!" Tenten said

"It has a ball gag, love rope, whipped cream (the one with Vodka in it) Black lace bra and panties, Rum, and lube" Ino listed

Temari was rolling on the ground laughing so hard, she couldn't imagine Gaara and Hinata using these things! Hinata's face was still burning red, she didn't know what to think.

"OMG Hinata you should try it on!" Ino cheered

"Yeah!" Tenten and Temari agreed

"I-I-I-I don't k-know"

"Come on its just us girls!" they all said.

Hinata looked around, and they were right. It was only them here, I mean it cant be that bad. Hinata agreed to go try it on and the girls cheered on.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile Gaara and the guys had boozed it up at a bar. Gaara didn't want to drink at first but the guys pressured him to let lose and he did. They were loud and having a blast, Kiba ask one of the girls there to give him a lap dance that didn't end too well. Shikamaru was bragging about how Temari kicked Naruto's ass, and Naruto denied it to the end. Shino and Kankuro were hitting on the bar maids working that night, and Neji was asking if he should make the moves on Tenten. Naruto and Gaara were giggling away, they all drank some more then headed back to Gaara place.<p>

"That was ssoo cool guys. I I I had funn" Gaara slurred

"OMG mee too buddy, that that was awesome" Naruto replied

"We should go go see what the girls are are doings" Shikamaru led in.

"Yea we should! Yea!" the other guys cheered.

The all ran into the house jumping on one another, throwing stuff, and knocking stuff over. They finally headed up to Temari's room, Gaara stood there.

"Should we….. Should we knock?" Gaara gurgled

"Nah….their cool man" Naruto said.

With that the boys open the door…..They stood still. Hinata was wearing a black lace push up bra with black lace panties and the girls were cheering her on until they saw the boys. Hinata's face turned bright red and in lighting speed she covered herself up. Gaara looked at Naruto.

"I-I-I told you we should have k-knocked!"

* * *

><p>After everything clam down, Hinata got dressed and hid the rest of the gifts. The boys wanted to sit in with the girls and after some punches in the head from the girls they agreed. They were all laughing together and have a great time.<p>

"H-hey Gaara!" Kankuro said

"Y-yea.." Gaara answered

"You remember t-the last t-time we got drunk?"

"W-we got d-drunk?"

"Dude y-you are drunk" Kankuro giggled

The boys laughed and Temari just shook her head at her brothers.

"I got that bar maids number" Shino laughed

"NO way…w-which one?" Kankuro questioned

"I LIKE CATS!" Kiba shouted

"But I-I though y-your family r-raised d-dogs" Naruto asked

"We...we do! But I likes kitties"

"T-then why don't you has one" Kankuro asked

"Cause we has d-dogs…DUH!" Kiba fell over

"Tenten….I-I think your really really p-pretty" Neji slurred

Tenten helped Neji get up and told everyone that she was going to take care of Neji. Soon after Kankuro dragged Kiba out and Shino followed too. Ino left for her room telling the boys how stupid they were and Naruto left for his own room. Hinata helped Gaara up and Temari made Shikamaru stay in the room so she could help Hinata. They walked in front of the couples bedroom door.

"Thank you Temari-chan for everything" Hinata smiled

"No problem, it was fun!"

Temari left and Hinata had gotten Gaara over to the bed. She closed the door and walked into the bathroom, she came back out with a cool wash rag. She made Gaara lay down, putting the rag on his forehead and started scratching the top of his head.

"Gaara-kun I didn't t-think you d-drank"

"I-I don't…Naruto t-told me y-you would, and and that I s-should d-do it t-too"

"But I-I don't really drink"

"I-I know! H-he lied t-too me, but your c-cloths really d-did come off"

Hinata blushed.

"I'm s-sorry Hinata, I-I didn't m-mean to walk in on y-your strip tease"

"I-I-I-I wasn't s-striping!"

"Then w-what were y-you doings?"

"Gaara-kun g-go to sleep!"

Gaara hugged her waist tight pulling her on top of him and knocking the rag off his forehead. She was still blushing and now her heart was racing.

"Only if y-you stay with me" Gaara said still slurring his words.

Gaara's head was rested right above her breasts.

"H-hey I can hear y-you heart beating!" he exclaimed

Hinata pushed herself up still on top of Gaara, she was about to roll off him and to the other side. He held her waist to keep her from moving. She looked down at him.

"I like y-you better here. Just l-like this…..just like in my dream" Gaara smiled a little.

She gasped. She had never seen him smile before.

"Y-your dream?" she asked

"Yea….I couldn't stop thinking about you that night after I saw you. I had a dream that you were with me sitting just like this."

Hinata ran her hand through his hair and then kissed him on that same cheek like she did before.

"I want to wake up in your arms tomorrow." Hinata said

"That can be d-done"

Gaara pulled Hinata done into an embraces. She rested her head under his chin with her arms close by. He wrapped his arms around her tightly, afraid he would wake up to another cruel dream. There they fell asleep together for the first time.

* * *

><p>Gaara woke up that morning with a killer headache, but after he looked down to see Hinata there everything was ok. She was still sleeping peacefully, her long hair fanned out behind her, she was bundled up so close to him. She was like an angel…..his angel. He cuddled back close to her, he liked this, he liked it very much. He was looking forward to more nights like this with her. Hinata started to wake up, she arched her back and licked her lips. Gaara was liking this too, he pulled her in closer. She opened her eyes slowly and saw Gaara watching her.<p>

"Good morning Gaara-kun" she said sweetly

"Good morning Hinata"

"H-how do you f-feel?" she asked

"I have a headache but I don't know why"

"Y-you really d-don't remember l-last night?"

Then it all came back to him. The drinking, the guys, the bars, breaking stuff and everyone seeing Hinata half naked…..OH MY GOD! They saw her half naked.

"Everyone must die….."

"I don't t-think any of t-the boys remember" she said

"Still" Gaara blushed

Hinata giggled at him, then she started to get up. Only to be pulled down again by Gaara.

"W-we have t-to get up! T-the wedding is t-tomorrow!" she exclaimed

"They can survive without us"

"You cant see me t-today"

"Why not?"

"It's a t-tradition"

"I don't like it"

"You w-will survive" she smiled

She got up from the bed and walked in the bathroom to change cloths. She walked out to Gaara sitting legs crossed on the bed, she walked over and kissed him again on the cheek. He didn't want her to go, he watched her walk out. Gaara sighed and fell back on the bed thinking about what he need to do today. There was a knock on the door.

"Come in!"

Naruto and the gang walked in.

"Dude what's up?" Naruto waved

"How are you this happy in the morning?" Gaara asked

"Because tomorrow is your big day!"

"Does anyone remember last night?" Shikamaru asked

"I don't " Kiba answered

"I have some woman's number" said Shino

"I guess we had fun then, if we can't remember shit!" Kiba chimed in

"But who trashed the living room?" Kankuro asked

They all sat around looking at each other. Gaara shook his head. After a few minutes of baked up theories. Gaara spoke.

"We did…..morons"

"WOW really?" Naruto tilled his head

"Yes really"

"I say we deny it." Naruto stated

"Agreed!" they all said.

* * *

><p>The day consisted of last minute paper work, a meeting with the council, last minute fittings and watching the maids set up everything. Gaara just seemed to be miles away, he was really nervous about tomorrow. Naruto had the idea for all of them to hang out again. The guys were all on the roof, they were drinking but not like last night. Gaara was actually having fun, but all he could think about was Hinata.<p>

"Oi Gaara, what's wrong?" Naruto asked handing another beer to him.

"Nothing…"

"Dude it doesn't seem like nothing" Kiba barked

"Yea just tell us what's bugging you" Shino said

"I'm not sharing my feeling with you guys. Were men, we don't have feelings" Gaara stated.

They all laughed and finished the night. Gaara headed to his room, with the wedding being tomorrow he was going to try and get some sleep. He just stood out on his balcony and looked out over the town. All he could do was think about her, he bent over the rail and sighed. Gaara smelled something sweet in the air…honey and strawberries! He looked all around to see if he could see her, but he couldn't. Then he remembered that she was staying in Temari's room. Gaara summoned his sand, and transported himself to Temari's balcony. Hinata was standing there in a white short slip, her hair was blowing in the wind. Just like an angel.

"Hinata"

She turned around and blushed.

"Gaara-kun! Its b-bad luck to s-see me before t-the wedding" her arms were crossed over her chest.

"You don't have to hide from me" he held his hand out for her.

"B-but but" she stuttered

"Let me have just ten minutes?"

She stood there for a minute then nodded, she reached out to grab his hand. Gaara pulled her close to him and the sand spun around them. In a blink of an eye they where on Gaara's balcony. He's hands started to rubbed her back, she cuddled closer to him. Gaara inhaled her scent, so sweet. She then wrapped her arms around his neck pulling in closer to his face.

"Is this just like the dream too" Hinata whispered

"No" he said.

Gaara then picked her up with his hands under her legs to hold her up.

"This is better."

Gaara kissed her with passion, Hinata hugged tighter kissing him back. Gaara's tongue darted in Hinata's mouth. He carried her to the bed, he broke their kiss to laid her down then crawled on top of her. His hands moved her legs up to wrap around him, planting kisses on her neck. She moaned as Gaara's kisses went down her neck to her chest. She pulled him back up for another passionate kiss while running her hand through his red locks. She then pushed him off her and on his back, she hoped on top of him. He took his shirt off and threw it across the room. Hinata giggled at him as she lean down and whispered in his ear.

"Your ten minutes is up"

"Can I have ten more?" he begged

"Tomorrow you can have me as long as you want." she kissed his cheek.

She got up from his hold and walk towards the door, before she left out she waved to him. Then she was gone. Gaara rolled over on the pillow and moaned in pain. This was worst than the dream damn it.

* * *

><p>Hahahahahahahaha! Hoped you enjoyed it! Next chapter is the big day! I want to thank everyone again for the support! Sorry I didn't load it earlier, it does take me all day to write it and I started off late. See you next chapter!<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

Me: I still do not own Naruto in any shape or form.

Gaara: Why must you torture me with Hinata?

Me: Does it bother you that much?

Gaara: Maybe…

Me: OMG you do like her! :D

Gaara: You wrote me that way moron!

Me: Hehe that I did!

Gaara: Get to work before I kill you.

Me: If you did that then I would be able to finish the story.

Gaara: *Sand whips me* Type away fan girl!

Me: *types away*

* * *

><p>Chapter 5<p>

The Wedding Day was finally here, and Hinata was nervous. She was in her dressing room getting ready and the girls were there to help out. Temari was doing her hair, while Ino did her make-up and Tenten was getting the dress ready. Hinata was going to wear her mother's dress. It was a off the shoulder no sleeve dress with corset top and a flowing bottom. It was a beautiful dress, and with the veil Tenten made her only made it better. Her hair was pulled to the side up in a bun that had curls falling out. Her bangs framed her face and there was a pink and white lily in her hair. Her make-up was simple, just a little eye liner with mascara and lip shine. After she stepped into her dress her transformation was complete, she was a beautiful blushing bride.

"Oh my god! Hinata you look amazing!" Tenten gushed

"Just fabulous!" Ino squeaked

"Gaara is going to eat you up!" Temari laughed

"T-thank y-you guys for e-everything" Hinata blushed

They all hugged each other and giggled so they wouldn't cry. Hiashi walked into the room and saw how much Hinata looked like her mother. Hiashi walked over to his daughter and hugged her.

"Your all grown-up Hinata, you looked very beautiful today"

"Thank y-you father"

He walked with her arm and arm to the Wedding, the big moment was here. She was very nervous, all she could think was what Gaara was thinking now.

* * *

><p>"Fuck this suit" Gaara shouted<p>

Gaara was in his dressing room with all the guys, and he was not liking the suit. Hiashi convinced Gaara to wear a suit for the Wedding instead of his Kazekage robes. The suit looked good and everything but it was just uncomfortable as hell.

"Dude your gonna live" Naruto said while fixing his robes.

"No, I fucking hate it. AHHHH"

"Relax little brother, besides you can take it off later. If you know what I mean!" Kankuro threw in.

"It can't be that bad dude" Naruto said

"Says the guy who is wearing his Kage robes" Gaara narrowed his eyes at him.

"Yea, but I'm not getting married today! You are bahahaha" Naruto laughed

"I'm just ready to go" Gaara replied

"Then lets go!" Kiba barked

The guys headed out to the site where the Wedding ceremony was being held. The guys where leading everyone to their seats while Gaara took his place up front. He was still pulling at his suit. He herd the music play but he was still anger at the suit. In his head he was yelling every curse word in the book to describe this suit. Then he saw her walking towards him. Gaara's mind when blank….god she really was an angel. That's all he could see her as, his angel. Before he knew it she was standing right next to him. They exchanged their vows and rings. If you looked around you would have seen a sight, Naruto was crying like a girl.

"Kazekage you may kiss the bride" the priest happily said.

Gaara wrapped his arm around Hinata's waist and pulled her in to the perfect kiss. It wasn't to lustful but not too gentle either, it was just right. Everyone cheered in joy over the new happy couple. After the ceremony was complete everyone went to the after party, drinks, food and fun was had by all. They partied and danced away, Gaara walked Hinata around to introduce her to the council and other Sand ninjas. Everyone loved her. Everything had gone smoothly, now it was time for them to make their exit.

* * *

><p>Hinata and Gaara left the party and headed towards the condo. They were staying at one of the councilman's condo for their honeymoon, it was in a nearby vacation village. Gaara and Hinata had never been before, so this was one of those nice things they could share. It took a few hours to get there, but the place was really nice. They had a full staff there to wait on them hand and foot, five bedrooms, three baths, and one outdoor bath.<p>

"Wow, he wasn't kidding about this place" Gaara said

"It's amazing!" Hinata smiled.

Gaara picked Hinata up bridal style and walked towards their room. Tonight he finally had her all to himself, this was going to be fun. Gaara had wicked naughty thoughts about what he was going to do to her. They finally made it to the room, he opened the door, their room was even better. King size bed with a four post canopy, with white bed sheets, and red rose petals on it. Hinata gazed around the room and saw two boxes by the bed, one being the one she got from the girls but the other one was unopened.

"Gaara-kun, there is an unopened gift by the bed."

Gaara walked over and picked the box up, he then sat down on the bed. He looked at the tag and saw that it was from the guys to him. He opened the box thinking something was going to jump out at him. His eye started to twitch at the so called "gift".

"What is it Gaara-kun?" Hinata asked.

"Nothing…"

He set the box down and though up of different ways to kill them. Hinata picked up the box without Gaara seeing, when she looked inside her cheeks turned red. Gaara looked up and saw the terror in her eyes and embarrassment. The box was filled with a lot of condoms, porno and a banana with a note saying "Hope you know how to put one on! Here's a banana for practice! Have fun buddy! Love the guys…P.S No homo"

Just when Gaara was about to jump up for the box, he saw the purple one and looked in it.

"Oh…." Gaara said

Hinata looked over his way and gasped. She started to stutter and turn redder by the second.

"Oh! U-um u-u-um I-its n-not w-what" she was stuttering so bad.

"Can you ummm give me a show like you did with the girls?" Gaara asked quietly while turning red.

"U-umm o-ok"

She grabbed the bra and panties and ran to the bathroom to change. Gaara started to strip himself, he had the shirt unbuttoned and pulled out, shoes off and socks. He went to take his belt off when he herd the bathroom door open, he looked up to see her. Her hair was still up, the bra made her double D's look like triple D's! The panties were cut like boy shorts, her milk colored skin against the black lace made him want to tackle her. Her bare neck was begging to be bitten, the bra panties set gave her figure off perfect. Hinata saw his bare chest under the shirt and felt her body convulse. She was hot for him, well she had been for a while, but this virgin wanted to be his little slut tonight. She needed to show him that she could take charge, she walked over to him. She pushed Gaara on the bed and grabbed the whip cream. Holding the can in one hand while the other one took his belt off and threw it across the room. Gaara was caught off by Hinata's behavior but he liked it. Hinata crawled on top of him and gave him a very wicked smile, she sprayed some whip cream on his chest. She bent down and licked it slowly off and herd him moan, she licked her lips. The vodka wasn't too strong, she wasn't much of a drinker but she liked the whip cream.

"You want some Gaara-kun?" she asked sweetly

All he could do was shake his head up and down, he was turned on. She had him right where she wanted him, Hinata put some on her shoulder close to her bra strap. He leaned up and pulled her closer to him. He licked the cream off and started up her neck, she moaned. He saw through her game, how cute, she though she was in control. He pulled them closer to the headboard so he could lean up against it. He leaned back to see what her next move was going to be. She pulled back and started to unbutton his pants, Hinata bent down and made him think she was going to take his cock out and put it in her mouth. He couldn't take it anymore, he needed her now. He tackled her and threw off his shirt then pinned her arms down by her head.

"You little tease" he smiled

Hinata arched her back making her breast stick out and moaned. But he wasn't buying it, he was too quick for her.

"You want me bad huh" he asked

"Hai, I do Gaara-kun please fuck me" she moaned

He lost all control, he pulled her up and kissed her hard. She helped him pull his pants off, he was wearing black silk boxers with red stitching in them. She explored his arms, the muscles on them made her wet, not too big or small but enough to pin her against the headboard.

"Hinata you're a virgin yea?" Gaara asked

"Hai"

"Then lets do this first" He said as he picked her up, her legs wrapped around his waist.

He took her to the bathroom and into the shower, he spread her legs apart.

"No mess no problem" he laughed

He took her panties off slowly as he started to kiss her neck. Hinata moaned with desire, her arms wrapped around his neck as he started to put one finger in. He went slow then he put his thumb on her clit and rubbed it. She had never felt like this, her whole body wanted more. Gaara stuck another finger in this time going faster, her pussy was wet and tight. He couldn't wait to be inside her, he felt her hime and with a quick move he busted it. Hinata gasped, it hurt really bad, she almost wanted to cry till Gaara comfort her.

"I'm sorry my angel, I wont hurt you again. I promise" he whispered

He cleaned her up and turned on the shower to wash the blood away then he brought her back to the bed. He laid her down and began to kiss her, only this time it was gentle. Gaara leaned back and grabbed one of the condoms from the box.

"I don't need a fucking banana for this" Gaara joked

Hinata giggled at him. He got in between her legs rubbing his cock over her hot wet pussy. She moaned and he shutter. He pushed his cock in her slowly so she could adjust, she gasped again. He made it feel so good, she moved her hips up wanting more and he gave it all to her. She wanted it hard and fast and he was going to give it to her. He trusted in her hard, her head tilled back with her body arched. God she was so tight, so tight and warm, just enough to melt his core. He pulled her up and ripped the bra off, this time he didn't wake up, she was still there. His dick was inside of her, and she was moaning his name. Her breast were beautiful everything about her was beautiful. He stop trusting and looked down at her, her body was dripping with sweat. Her breaths were short and fast, her red plumed lips just made his dick harder. He held her face.

"You have the face of an angel but the body of a goddess." he moaned

"Please Gaara-kun don't stop" she begged

"As you wish my angel"

He started trusting again, she held on to him tight. He put his hand under her neck and placed his forehead against hers. Thrusting harder and faster her moans turned into screams. He felt her climax on his cock, still trusting be bit her neck lightly and possible made her cum again. She clawed down his back, he started to make hickeys on her chest and neck. He thrust harder and faster till they both came together, Hinata screamed his named. Weeks of sexual tension between them at last gone, he rolled off her and threw the condom away. Gaara pulled Hinata over by him and he cover them with the white sheet, she rested on his chest. He rubbed her back and kissed the top of her head.

"Gaara-kun?"

"Umm?"

"Was it your first time too?"

"Yea, it was."

"I'm so happy you were my first" Hinata smiled

He pulled her closer, his heart was beating like crazy. Not because of the sex but of what she said to him. Was Temari wish coming true? Was this love he felt in his heart? He wasn't sure of it yet, but what he did know was that Hinata was his and no one else's.

"Me too" he whispered

Hinata was so happy, she married the man of her dreams. She wanted to give him her heart and soul. They drifted to sleep for the first time together as husband and wife.

* * *

><p>Hey guys! Sorry it took so long to update! I took some days off but I have a hard time writing this chapter. I hoped you guys got the lemon you wanted! See you in the next chapter!<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

Me: I still do not own Naruto in any shape or form!

Gaara: Why did it take you forever to update?

Me: Well I had to make it perfect, plus Adventure Time was on :D

Gaara: What the hell is that?

Me: A super awesome show! So how did you like the loving?

Gaara: I was out of character…but I guess it was acceptable.

Me: Whatever! You loved rocking her world.

Gaara:*Sand whip* Get to work pervert!

Me: LOUD AND PROUD PERVERT!

* * *

><p>Chapter 6<p>

Hinata woke up by the sun's rays shining down on her. She looked to see that last night wasn't a dream, Gaara was sleeping right next to her. She was now his wife, Hinata smiled at the though now. She started kissing Gaara on his neck to wake him up, he let out a moan.

"Gaara-kun, wake up"

"Mmmmm"

"Gaara-kun, we can't stay in bed all day"

"Sure we can" he moaned

Hinata got up with the sheet wrapped around her naked body

"Hey Hinata come back to bed"

"I'm going to take a shower"

"Can I take one with you"

"Just get up, we can go out and see what this place has." she giggled

Hinata walked into the bathroom, he herd the water come on. Gaara got out of bed and started to get ready when the box had caught his eye. He couldn't believe the guys did that, a banana, really? Then again, the box did come in handy, he laughed at the gifts. After Gaara got dressed he when down stairs to the kitchen for some breakfast. Before he could walk in he heard the maids talking.

"Did you hear them last night?"

"Oh my yes! You know the girl he married is a Hyuuga!"

"No way! Wait wasn't she the heiress of her clan?"

"Well she was, until her father pulled her. He offered her hand to any man you know"

"Oh and the poor dear got stuck with him!"

"He went to her village to take her hand, she was better off with a dirty old man."

"He might be Kazekage now but he is still that same monster years back."

Gaara stood there, his heart started to hurt. Monster…..the word echoed in his head. He walked back up stairs, all he wanted to do was crawl into bed and never come back out. Everything he ever did for his village, every treaty and apologize to other countries for the wrong he did in the past. It wasn't enough, it would never be enough. He was still a monster, and would always be branded as one. Walking back in his room he saw Hinata brushing her hair and smiling. She didn't think he was a monster, did she? Hinata looked over at him and smiled, but she soon noticed something was wrong.

"Gaara-kun what's the matter?"

Gaara didn't want to say, he just walked over to the bed and sat down. He looked down at his hands, he started seeing blood again. Hinata sat next to him, now she was even more worried.

"You have to tell me what's wrong" she cried

"Hinata are you scared of me? Do you think I am a monster"

Hinata grabbed Gaara's hands and brought them to her chest.

"No! You are nothing like that! Why would you ever think that?"

"The maids…they said they felt sorry for you, that you would have been better off without me"

Gaara couldn't look at her, he felt ashamed and so alone. Hinata's blood began to boil, who would dare! Hinata got up from the bed and stormed out of the room with Gaara following her. She heard the maids talking in the kitchen, she was angry.

"Good Morning Lady Hina"

"Hold your tongue!" Hinata cut the maid off.

"How dare you speak ill of my husband! Your Kazekage! Are you not people from Suna! Well answer me!" Hinata screamed

"Hai we are" the maids answered

"Then why would you be so ugly and cruel to him! He works hard to protect everyone in his village, and this is how you repay him! And I don't need you to pity me! I married him because he is my friend, comrade, and my lover, now he is my husband. The love I have for him runs deep in my heart and nothing will ever change leave before I show you the true power of the Hyuuga clan!"

Hinata activated her Byakugan, the maids bowed and ran out. Hinata was still so angry, the nerve of this staff! Doesn't matter, she could cook for Gaara and after they leave the maids can come back and clean. After deactivating her Byakugan she felt arms wrap around her waist and a head on her shoulder. Gaara had never had anyone do that for him, for the first time in his life he wasn't alone.

"Thank you"

"I only told the truth Gaara-kun"

"Still"

"Let me make you breakfast!"

Gaara smiled at his angel, Hinata started to make breakfast for them. He liked watching her run around the kitchen, and she had enjoyed it as well. After everything was done they sat down to their meal. She was an amazing cook, Gaara had never tasted anything so good in his life. She even cleaned up the mess without a complaint, it looked like she was enjoying it. The truth was she did, she liked being a little house wife. Gaara struck gold with her, she was the perfect wife.

* * *

><p>The day had gone by fast after breakfast, they went out on the town. Gaara was recognized by all the citizens, and they loved him. Everywhere they went Gaara was being called left and right, even the children wanted to play with him. Hinata was recognized by the people as well, they though she was beautiful. Gaara was happy to know that not everyone though the same as the maids, and the fact that they like Hinata made it even better. After playing with the children they were tired and ready to go back. When they got back to the condo they decided to use the outdoor bath, Hinata went first to prepare everything for them both. Gaara walked down to the bath and started to get undressed, he walked out with a towel wrapped around his waist. Before he could get in he saw Hinata, she was already in the bath. Her back was to him, she was pouring water on herself. Her hair was up but some of her hair was sticking to the back of her neck. Her skin had water beads running down her beautiful body. He slowly got in the water and walked over to her. Hinata jumped and covered her breast.<p>

"Gaara-kun! Y-you scared m-me" she stuttered

"Hinata you don't have to hide from me"

Gaara wrapped his arms around her and started to kiss her neck. Hinata moaned, he loved the way she sounded when he touched her. He pushed her up against the side of the tub, she sat on the underwater bench. She ran her hand though his locks and down his back, Gaara kissed her soft lips, running his tongue on her bottom lip. Hinata opened her mouth to allow his tongue to slip in, the kiss was wet and hot with passion. She pressed her naked body against his, she felt his hard cock poke her. He turned her over and pinned her hands on the rim of the tub.

"Let's try something different this time" Gaara whispered

He spread her legs and rubbed his cock over her core. She moaned and started to push up against him.

"Please don't tease me Gaara-kun" she begged

He pushed his cock deep in her pussy and began to trust hard. She arched her back while Gaara pulled her hair a little. Her inner walls tighten around his cock as he grabbed her hips to move her to his rhythm. Hinata pulled up so her back was to his chest and he reached one hand up to grabbed her breast. Gaara's mouth landed on her neck and started to mark her more. Her body was burning with passion, her moans were screams now, then she reached her climax. Gaara felt her cum on his dick then he soon followed, after they came down from their high they got dressed and went up to their room.

"That was the best bath I have ever had" Gaara said as he wrapped his arms around her.

Hinata giggled at her husband, they both climbed into bed and fell fast asleep.

* * *

><p>The honeymoon had been amazing, Gaara didn't want to go back to work but he had to. At least now he would try to finish early so he could be with Hinata before bed. After getting back to the house nothing changed, he had to work. The papers were backed up, missions weren't done, it was a nightmare. He sat at his desk looking over scrolls and finding missing papers when Kankuro walked in.<p>

"Hey little brother! How was the honeymoon?"

"How is it that every time I leave, you seem to create more shit for me to work on! As if I am not busy enough in a day!"

"Enn I don't like paper work, too much of it."

"I should kill you were you stand, but I have work to do." Gaara growled

After Kankuro left Gaara went back to work, angry and tired, but it had to be done.

* * *

><p>Hinata knew Gaara was busy with work when they came back so she went to see if Temari was in her room. Sadly she went to Konoha to see Shikamaru and complete her mission, being the ambassador of Suna caused her to travel a lot. It was safe to say she was a busy ninja, Hinata missed that life. She loved working on missions, going out late, training and even swapping stories with her friends about pass missions. She really missed her home village, she missed being a ninja the most. As the Kazekage wife she couldn't be an active ninja, her purpose as his wife was to be by his side, have children and to have grace. A housewife, nothing more or less, that was her duty now. Hinata went in to town for a walk, one of the things she could at least do. Suna's weather was harsh so she had to wear a cloak to protect her skin but other than that it reminded her of Konoha. The people were friendly, the children played, she even saw some students from the academy train. She was enjoying herself till she felt uneasy, there was someone following her around the town. She didn't want to alarm anyone or draw attention to herself, Hinata started to walk towards the Kazekage compound. She made a shadow clone but sent it in her place while she transported behind him. Hinata activated her Byakugan to read his charka, she reached for a kunai only to realize she didn't carry them anymore. The man went to attack the shadow clone, but he knew it was a trick, he threw a kunai with a paper bomb at her. She quickly dodged it only to be face to face with him, he had an AUBU mask on. It looked like the old ones from Konoha but he retreated when the ninja came to her aid one of them were Kankuro.<p>

"Hinata-san are you alright!" he ran to her side

"Hai, I-I am fine"

"Track him! He attacked Lady Hinata!" Kankuro screamed at the others

In a blink of an eye they were gone. He took Hinata back to the compound and led her to her bedroom and had a guard standing at her door. She wasn't in there for more than a minute before Gaara came bursting in the doors.

"What happened! Are you ok"

"Hai Gaara-kun, I'm"

"What were you doing out there by yourself?" Gaara interrupted

"I-I was t-taking a w-walk" she stuttered

"Do you realize who you are now? People will try to kill you to get to me! Then what! What would happen! Your village would break our treaty because I couldn't protect you, former heiress to your clan. Who just happens to be the most powerful clan throughout the fire nation!"

"B-but I w-went for w-walks a-all the time b-back h-home"

"Your not in Konoha anymore! Your in Suna, this is your home now, they will kill you and not think another though on it! From now on you can not go anywhere without guards by your side, is that clear!"

"Hai K-Kazekage-sama"

Gaara walked out of the room in a hurry, he was angry. She had never seen him so mad before, it scared her. Hinata wasn't allowed out of the room for the rest of the night, she felted like a prisoner. Kankuro came to check on her. All he saw was her crying by the bed, they wont let her out on the balcony either. He closed the door then walked towards Gaara's office, he walked in to see men around Gaara ranting about the attacker. They didn't have any leads, after the men left Kankuro stood in front of his brother.

"What do you want I'm busy" Gaara mumbled

"You didn't have to yell at her you know"

"She could have been killed"

"But you didn't have to yell at her like a child"

"Then what do you suppose I do! Huh?" Gaara raised his voice.

"Not making her cry for one"

" I can't help that, she knew what I was going to be like before she married me. She can handle it, she should be use to this stuff by now."

"No, she is used to being independent and being a warrior not a sitting duck."

"She has to be under a tight rope, or else she might be killed over me. Now leave me alone, I have work to do."

"Fine be that way" Kankuro stormed out.

* * *

><p>Gaara wanted to bang his head against the wall, this was too much to handle tonight. Gaara went to the bedroom, he walked in to see Hinata brushing her hair. She didn't look at him, he could see her eyes were red from crying. What could he do? Nothing. He just walked in the bathroom to get dress for bed, Hinata was still brushing her hair. She seemed to be miles away, he wanted to reach out for her but his cold heart held him back. He laid down in bed, why was he wrong for wanting to protect her, that was his job as a husband. He looked at her still brushing her hair.<p>

"Hinata come to bed, its safe to say your hair has been brushed enough."

"H-hai"

She walked over to turn the light off then she climbed in bed next to him. She stayed to one side and he to the other. She wanted to cry, everything was going great before than this happened.

"There was nothing to cry about" Gaara broke the silent's.

Hinata didn't reply, she didn't want to make him angry.

"You knew it was going to be this way, so quit crying, and get over it" Gaara continued

Hinata threw her pillow at him and got out of bed, she was pissed off now. She turned the light back on, he just looked at her like she was crazy.

"Y-you jerk!" she shouted

Gaara jumped up and walked over to her.

"What the hell?" he questioned

"H-how dare you!"

"How dare I what Hinata? What!" he shouted

"Y-you y-you"

"Stop stuttering just say it!"

"You are treating me like a child! I can take care of myself! I don't need your stupid guards or you to protect me!"

"Yeah you did a great job of protecting yourself today! Some ninja you are!"

Hinata slapped him across the face. Gaara head stayed cocked, he was too stun, then slowly he turned it back to her. She had tears in her eyes.

"That's all I herd when I was younger! I was labeled as a awful ninja, I couldn't even beat my little sister in sparing until I was 16! Everyone in my clan told me I was worthless even Neji at one time! The only people who believed in me were my teammates and Naruto! I though you were different…"

She ran out of their bedroom crying. He didn't go after her, but he herd the guards follow her. He just stood there, he warned her, he was cold. He wasn't himself for the last few months, Gaara put a robe on and walked out. There was a guard in the hallway.

"Where is she?"

"Kazekage sir! She is in Lady Temari's room!"

Gaara made a B-line to her room, he kicked down the door to see her on the bed crying. He walked over and threw her over his shoulder. She was kicking and screaming for him to put her down. She was sure acting like a child at the moment, they made it back to the bedroom. He threw her on the bed, she tried to get up but Gaara's sand coiled around her legs to a sitting position. He closed and locked the door and walked closer to her, Hinata's eyes were narrowed at him.

"There are a lot of things I put up with, but I will NOT put up with my wife running out of control. I refuse for anyone to think that I don't have you in line, and you will not hit me again. I will never raise my hand against you so I at least want the same from you. I am not going to explain why my wife doesn't sleep with me in our bedchambers, you will behave like you should. Are we clear?"

"Hai Kazekage-sama" she said with her hands in tight fist to her side.

Gaara's sand fell back and she was free of it. He peeled the robe off and entered the bed, she moved over to her side. She didn't want to touch him, Hinata laid down and turned her back to him. She wanted to cry more but she didn't want to repeat what just happened, why was he like this? He use to be so sweet to her now he was being a heartless bastard, did he trick her into marrying him? She choked back tears, she wanted to go home, but she couldn't. Hinata would die first before bring shame upon her clan and village. Hinata cried herself to sleep quietly. Gaara looked over at her, he could tell she was crying but he wasn't going to tell her to stop. Sleep finally came over him.

* * *

><p>Hey guys! Sorry it took forever to update! But I'm working on the other chapter as we speak! See you in the next chapter!<p> 


	7. Chapter 7

Me: I do not own Naruto in any shape or form.

Gaara: It took you even longer to update this time!

Me: Well I was busy! Between the story line and my comic book, I'm swapped!

Gaara: Not very fair to your ten fans.

Me: I have more than that now :D

Gaara: Then get to typing, don't keep me waiting!

Me: Yes sir! Mr. Kazekage sir!

Gaara: xnnyfanx wants to thank everyone for the support and reviews, but we need more reviews.

* * *

><p>Chapter 7<p>

Hinata woke up by herself, Gaara had left early to get to work. She got out of bed and walked over to the balcony, the guards still wouldn't let her out on it. Hinata took a quick shower and got dressed, she walked out of the room only to have a guard stand in front of her.

"I'm going to the garden"

"And we will follow Lady Hinata!"

She walked towards the garden with two guards following her, it made her nervous. She didn't like people around her when she would sit in the Hyuuga garden, she started a flower arrangement. It seem to be the only thing that she could control now. She watered the plants and took the flower arrangement to Temari's room. She went back to here room, there was nothing else to do, they wouldn't let her go for a walk and she didn't have anyone to talk to.

* * *

><p>Gaara got up early that morning, the paperwork was just endless. He still had no word on who attacked Hinata, and now the council wanted to meet with him about the village budget. Kankuro came in and helped with the missions, while Gaara stamped the papers over building permits.<p>

"What happened last night" Kankuro asked

"None of your business"

"It is when I can't sleep over a woman's scream"

"My personal life is my own busine….."

Gaara was cut off by a woman's scream. He jumped over the desk and ran out of the office, he found it to be the maid. She was standing over one of the guards body, Kankuro felt for a pulse, he shook his head at Gaara.

"He's dead" Gaara spoke

"Looks like by poison" Kankuro showed him

"That's common here"

"Yea, but the marking of the poison is weird."

"How?"

"Well when poison hit your body it has a slow effect, swelling and redness appear but this one looks instant, like it just happened."

"So your saying someone is here?"

"Was here, the guard fought as hard as he could, see his defense wounds. They retreated again.

"At least we know how they will attack."

"Hey isn't this Hinata's guard"

Before Kankuro could finish Gaara ran towards the bedroom. He broke down the door, Hinata jumped out of her chair, she was reading a book. Gaara ran over to her and started to look for any wounds.

"G-Gaara w-what are y-you doing?"

He didn't answer her, he was too busy looking at her legs.

"G-Gaara!"

"One of your guards was found dead, poison killed him. I need you to take off your kimono. "

Hinata blushed.

"C-can you a-at l-least close t-the door." she asked

Gaara's sand closed the door while he went over and closed the curtains. Hinata took the kimono of, she stood there in just her lavender color bra and panties. Gaara ran his hands slowly over her shoulders, then her back and under her bra. Hinata was still mad at him but she couldn't help but be turned on by his touch. Between his warm hands and hot breath on her neck she felt like her knees were going to give out. He could feel her body wanting more of his touch but he couldn't give it to her. Gaara hugged Hinata.

"I'm glad your ok"

"Hai" she blushed

"Keep the curtains closed, I have to go, if you don't feel safe find me ok?"

"H-hai"

He helped her get dressed and walked out of room. She just stood there, he was so hard to read. Now she really needed someone to talk to, her body was still burning with desire. She went to take a long hot bath.

* * *

><p>Gaara got back to his office. He didn't know what was going on, wait a fucking minute. Gaara grabbed a scroll and wrote something down, he called one of the guards to send it to Konoha ASAP. Naruto had to know what's been going on, why else would he trust Gaara with Hinata's safety. Kankuro came back in.<p>

"Was she ok?"

"Yeah no marks or signs of injuries"

"So what do you think?"

"I think someone is trying to kill her."

"Or kidnap her."

"Why would you think that?" Gaara asked

"If this guy wanted to he could have killed her by now, but he is killing off the guards that protect her."

"I called for Naruto to come help me with this, because I think someone is after her and he knows it."

"You think so?"

"I know so. I need you to watch her, you're the only person I can trust with her."

"I will protect her with my life little brother."

"Thank you"

Kankuro walked out of the office leaving Gaara to his work. Hopefully Naruto would get here as fast as he could.

* * *

><p>Hinata walked out of the bathroom and quickly got dress after she herd the knock on the door. She opened the door to see Kankuro smiling face there.<p>

"Hello my favorite sister-in-law!"

"I am your only sister-in-law!" she giggled

"That's why you're the favorite! Anyways I am not your personal guard!" he said as he walked over to the corner chair and sat down.

"That makes me happy, now I have someone to talk to"

"Yep, so what's on your mind baby cakes?" he asked

"Is Gaara ok?

"Gaara is just being Gaara, he is constantly swapped with papers and meets. So you know, all work and no play makes Gaara a sad boy." he joked

"I guess so, I just want him to be ok"

"With a wife like you, he is gonna be just fine."

Hinata smiled at that, he was right, Gaara is just stressed out about work. He doesn't want her to be miserable, he is just trying to be a good husband.

* * *

><p>Gaara's day was long, he wanted all this paperwork to go away. Looking at the time he didn't want Hinata to stay up late or Kankuro he needed sleep too. Gaara put some scrolls away and filed some paperwork, turned his office lights off and headed towards his bedroom. He came to the doors with two guards standing by at full attention, he had more ninjas around the compound since the attack. He wasn't taking any chances on another attack. Gaara opened the door to see Hinata and Kankuro on the floor, Kankuro face paint was off but he had a green mud mask on, he also had a headband on to push back his hair. Hinata was giggling at him while filing his nails. Gaara had only seen Temari do this once before she threw her blow-dryer at him for not knocking.<p>

"What in God's name are you doing?" Gaara asked as his eye twitched

"Hinata is making me feel pretty. Do I look pretty little brother?" Kankuro joked

"Getting ready for your date with a man huh?"

"I am a man damn it! Hinata I think you need to file this one a little more"

Gaara shut the door and walked over to the two, and sat down by Hinata.

"H-how was your d-day Gaara-kun?" she asked

"Busy…and now strange, Kankuro I accept your gay lifestyle."

"HEY! I am a manly man! I love the ladies!"

"I can't take you seriously with that stuff on your face."

" Having a facial is very relaxing for your information!"

"Well at least its not white"

Kankuro walked in the bathroom to wash his face off, Hinata was still giggling over the two. He walked out and looked at Gaara.

"With that I say Good Night!"

Kankuro walked out of the bedroom, Gaara looked over at Hinata who was still laughing.

"I wonder if he realized that he is still wearing the headband"

"I don't think so!" Hinata laughed

Gaara liked hearing her laugh again, he got up and then helped her up. Hinata went to the bathroom to clean up and get dressed for bed, Gaara took his robes off. He was just going to sleep naked tonight, Hinata came out in her white slip and saw Gaara's naked body. Her face turned bright red and she turned around.

"I'm s-sorry I-I didn't k-know you w-weren't done d-dressing!" she stuttered

"No, I'm sleeping naked tonight."

"O-oh!"

Hinata still stood there until she saw the lights go out, Gaara walked up behind her and picked her up bridal style over to the bed. Hinata was sat down and he climbed in bed, the feeling of his naked skin had her hot again. Did he know what his touch and body was doing to her mind. She looked over at him, he was lying down with his hands behind his head and the sheet covering him. Hinata saw Gaara perfectly cut chest and abs, how could a man be this sexy? His chest was flawless, not a scar on him, he had a six pack and his hips had the perfect cut leading down to his good parts. She body was burning now, she started tugging at her slip. Gaara noticed her movement.

"If your hot just take it off."

"E-easy for y-you to say" she whispered

"How so?"

"I have m-more to cover u-up, so either way I-I have t-to use the s-sheet"

"You don't have to cover up"

"B-but t-then I'm just l-lying here in t-the open!"

"I don't see anything wrong with that"

"Pervert"

Hinata turned on her side her back to him. Until she felt him grabbed her, he pulled her over by him, her back up against his chest. One hand went for her breast while the other was up her legs, she could feel him getting hard.

"Only because you made me one"

Gaara started kissing her neck while his hands were working her hot spots. Hinata moaned as he worked his finger in her wet pussy. He then stripped her of her slip and panties leaving her naked body for his control.

"See sleeping naked is fun"

Gaara said in his wicked voice, he then moved down between her legs and started kissing her inner thigh. Hinata moaned louder.

"G-Gaara-kun"

"I just want a taste"

Gaara then put his mouth over her wet pussy and began to lick. Hinata's hands got tangled in the sheets, she bit down on her lip so she wouldn't scream. Gaara's tongue trusted in her core, licking her inner wall. Her body reached climax, she could feel him licking up her sweet nectar. Gaara moved up on her licking his lips.

"How you like that angel?"

Hinata tackled him and kissed him hard, he moved her core over his hard cock, he inserted it all in her wet hot core. He grabbed her waist and began to moved her up and down, she placed her hands on his chest to balance herself. The pleasure that coursed thorough her body was like a drug, he could only give it to her, and afterwards she wanted more. Gaara's moans made her move her hips faster, he threw his head back and moaned at her action. He loved this side of her, after some time they both came together. Hinata collapsed on his chest, her breathing was rough, her heart was racing.

"Gaara-kun"

"Yeah"

"I love you"

The words stunned him, he didn't know this love feeling. Did he know how to love? Did he love her? No, it's lust…..lust and nothing more. He was not capable of this love, he lusted her, it was the only logical reason for him.

"Ok" he answered

Hinata looked up at him in confused, did he just say ok?

"What do you mean by ok?"

"It's just ok"

"Don't you love me too?"

"No…."

Hinata's heart began to break, she felt like she couldn't breath.

"W-what?" she finally said.

"The feelings I have are….lust. I lust after you"

"What about us? The Wedding, you coming to Konoha for me, the proposal!"

"Naruto asked me to come, and then told me about your position. He wanted me to marry you, I felt the same. Better than some stranger for the both of us."

"B-but but, you were s-so sweet t-to m-me…..w-why?" she cried.

"Lust.."

Hinata felt so dirty now, was that who she become? Nothing. How could he do this to her, how could Naruto do this to her? She backed away from him slowly bring the sheet with her. She didn't want to show her naked body to him, she felt so…..dirty. She was off the bed and against the wall, she meant nothing to him. Gaara leaned up and held his hand out to her.

"Come back to bed, its late"

She didn't want to touch him, her heart was hurting in the worst way. She though the world of him, she though he need her. She though he loved her. She didn't answer him, she walked away from him and went to the bathroom. Gaara got up from the bed and banged on the door. She didn't answer, he herd the water running.

"Hinata come back to bed, that can wait until the morning!" Hinata!"

She still didn't answer.

"I will break down this door! Hinata!"

Gaara knocked down the door to find her in the bath tub, her legs were to her chest and she was rocking herself in the water. He walked over to her, he held his hand out for her but she slapped it away. Hinata whispered something but he could hear.

"What are you saying?"

"LEAVE ME ALONE!" she screamed

He stood there, never had she ever screamed at him. Her nails started tearing the skin on her legs. He wasn't going to deal with this, he walked out, got dressed and went back to his office. Hinata started crying, she wanted to go home. She didn't want to be with him anymore, she wanted to be with her friends and family. But if she went back, she would bring shame upon her family. What would she do?

* * *

><p>Gaara went to work on the papers again to get his mind off of her. The hours rolled by and soon it was morning, Kankuro stepped in to help with the work load.<p>

"So how's Hinata?"

"Ok"

"So you made up that's great"

"Whatever"

"You don't seem happy."

Gaara didn't answer.

"Gaara…..what happened?"

"Non of your fucking business."

"You hurt her didn't you!"

"No, she just being a drama queen."

"What did you do!"

"She said I love you and I said ok"

"WTF! WHY?"

"I don't feel love. I lusted after her, that's all"

"Please don't tell me you told her that!"

"I did"

Kankuro punched Gaara in the face. Gaara's sand threw him across the room. Kankuro got up and spit blood on the floor.

"What the fuck! You don't ever tell her that, she said I love you and this is how you treat her!"

Temari and Naruto came into the office at that point.

"Oi! What is going on!" Naruto shouted.

"Fuck this! I'm checking on Hinata!" Kankuro walked out the door with Temari following him.

Naruto walked over to Gaara.

"What's going on?"

"Let me fill you in friend"

* * *

><p>Kankuro had Temari hot on his heels after he told her what happened. They came to the bedroom and knocked on the door but there was no answer. The both walked in, the balcony was open and the guards were knocked out. Temari looked for Hinata while Kankuro checked on the guards.<p>

"She's gone!" Temari cried.

"The guards said that she walked out, meaning she did this."

"She ran away! There is someone trying to kill her out there!"

Kankuro looked over at the bedside table to find her wedding ring.

"I think that is what she wants."

"GO FIND HER!" Temari shouted to the guards.

Kankuro dropped to the ground.

"Why? Why would she…Gaara"

Kankuro still had her wedding ring in his hand while running towards the office. He walked in.

"I hope you fucking happy with yourself! She's gone…"

Gaara jumped out of his chair.

"WHAT?"

Kankuro threw the ring at him, it hit Gaara in the chest then fell to the ground. Kankuro left the room again shouting for all the guards to find her. Temari had tears in her eyes, she finally walked out to join the search. Gaara stood there looking at the ring.

"What did you do?" Naruto asked

"I told her I lust her, not love. Does it matter? I know she doesn't love me, her heart is with you and always had been. What do I care?"

Naruto lunged at Gaara. Gaara punched Naruto in the gut then Naruto got him in the jaw. Gaara threw him on the desk choking him, Naruto broke the hold and threw Gaara into the hallway.

"How could you! I trusted you! You were suppose to protect her!"

Gaara got back up and had the sand knock Naruto down.

"I did! She ran off, what do you care! You pawned her off on me like she was nothing!"

Naruto threw scrolls at him.

"Fuck you! She wasn't a pawn! She wanted to be with you! Why do you think I didn't marry her! Huh! Riddle me that you sand asshole!"

Gaara fell against the wall.

"What the fuck are you talking about?"

Naruto threw more at him books, scrolls anything he could reach.

"You! She wanted you! Don't you remember the War!"

Gaara gave him a dumbfound look.

"She told me she loved me, but I didn't see it! Sakura was the only girl on my mind! Then Sasuke came back and she left to be with him! My teammates betrayed their village and left me. My heart was broken, then I remember the only person who was always rooting for me, Hinata, but by that time she didn't want me. Not after you."

"I haven't seen her since the exams!"

"You fucking dick, you forgot? You saved her! She was under attack and you came to her rescue! You held her, you looked her in the eyes and you don't remember her!"

Gaara looked at the floor and remembered…..he did save her.

"I got back and told her I wanted to be with her, but she didn't want me. I would have given anything to be with her, but it wouldn't matter…..because she wanted you! When Hiashi offered her hand for marriage guess who was the first to ask. Me! But she didn't want me, I wasn't going to make her. That's why I called you, because, I knew she would be with you, I knew she would be happy with you. Gaara, it takes a real man to hand over his love to his best friend, but it takes a lot to watch it all happen. The Wedding was the worst. I wanted someone to kill me, better than seeing her with you. Dude I lay awake every night crying because of her, but I get by everyday because I know she is with you."

Naruto cried. Gaara could feel his friends heartbreak.

"Why?"

"Why? Because I love you both! Your like my brother, I would rather be lonely for the rest of my life than see you two sad. I knew if anybody could touch your cold heart it would be her. You have to find her, because if anything happens to her.."

Naruto anger began to show, red glowing light appeared all around him.

"I will KILL YOU"

Gaara got up, he knew what he had to do. Not only for his friend but for her. That feeling he had for her wasn't lust…..it was love. He loved her and he was going to tell her.

"I will find my wife"

Gaara disappeared with his sand twisting around him. It was time he found her.

* * *

><p>Hey guys! OHHHH things are heating up now! I am taking some new request for other fanfic and I want your option! Just shot me a message! Until then see you in the next chapter!<p> 


	8. Chapter 8

Me: I do not own Naruto in any shape or form!

Gaara: WHY ARE YOU JUST TALKING HINATA IS IN DANGER!

Me: Whoa! Chill out buddy, you'll save her.

Gaara: Then get to typing you fool!

Me: Dude chill out, someone help me!

Naruto: Oi! Who needs help?

Me: Oh thank god you're here! Gaara is going to kill me.

Naruto: Shouldn't you be typing?

Me: Not you too!

Naruto and Gaara: GET TO WORK!

Me: AHHHHHH *types away for here very life.*

* * *

><p>Chapter 8<p>

Hinata woke up with a copper taste in her mouth, she wiped her hand over her mouth to find blood. Last thing she remembered was leaving her bedroom, the guards gave her problems but she took care of that. Before she could leave the man that attacked her before came before her. That's all, she looked around to see her surroundings. It was dark, and the floor under her was stone, she activated her Byakugan. She could tell someone was coming but their chakra was familiar, she had seen it before, but where? She herd a door opening, light outlined the figure, or figures, there were two people there.

"Well well, Hinata Hyuuga is finally awake."

"Who are you and what do you want from me?" she asked

"It's not what we want from you"

The figure leaded in for her to see, It was Sasuke.

"It's what we want from the people who will rescue you" he smiled

"What does Gaara have that you want!" she screamed

"Well its more of what Naruto has that we want."

"But Naruto isn't here! Gaara is my husband!"

"Well let me explain" the other figure came to light.

It was Sakura.

"Sakura-chan! How could you! Naruto-kun loved you!"

"He use to, he loves you now. We didn't foresee him handing you over to Gaara, but we knew if you were in trouble then he would call Naruto to help. He is what we want, we want the Nine-Tails Fox. You are just a pawn, Gaara is a pain in the ass, and Naruto is our prize." Sakura said.

"I don't understand! Why would you do that! He is your friend!" Hinata cried.

"Power is all I care about and nothing else. After we have the Fox Demon, we will kill you. So either way, your dead." Sasuke laughed.

Hinata lunged at Sasuke but was stopped by a chakra shield, she fell back in pain. Sasuke laughed at her, then left her in the dark. Hinata started crying, it was a trap, and it was her fault. First Gaara and now this, why was this happening to her.

* * *

><p>Gaara was tracking Hinata down by her chakra flow, he had got Kankuro and Naruto to meet him as well. They had come to a broke down place, but Gaara felt there was some underground rooms below. It would seem like the perfect place for a base outside of the city. He turned to Naruto and Kankuro.<p>

"This is the place." Gaara said.

"Oi, how do you know?" Naruto questioned

"Because I can smell her blood."

"You don't think? They wouldn't!" Kankuro shouted.

"Not enough blood, they wouldn't kill her just yet."

"What now Gaara?"

"Kankuro I want you to get Hinata, Naruto I want you to help him. I will handle the rest."

With the plan in action, they moved out, Kankuro and Naruto hid behind the puppets as they made their way into the place. Naruto made a shadow clone to walk in front as did Kankuro. Kankuro chakra strings felted someone coming, they fell back while the clones walked ahead. The clones nodded their heads that it was clear.

"Where do you think she is?"

"Oi, didn't Gaara say there were some underground rooms?"

"Yea, but this place is old, the sand would have collapsed in the rooms by now."

"I don't think so but lets check anyways, we can keep the clones up here while we go below."

"What is Gaara going to do Kankuro?"

"He is going to kill them all, you don't fuck with Gaara and get away with it."

Naruto and Kankuro walked down the stairs, it was like a jail. There were different cells on both sides but all of them were all empty. Naruto noticed a closed door with a strong chakra energy behind it, they walked over quietly. Kankuro had his puppets ready and Naruto had his kunai, they kicked down the door to see a crying Hinata.

"Oi! Hinata!" Naruto walked towards her.

"NARUTO-KUN! NO!"

Sakura came from the side and knocked him out with a gas, Kankuro's puppet jumped in front of her but she punched the ground and sent him flying across the room. It was a trap.

"GAARA HELP!" Kankuro shouted

Sakura was already in front of him, she dropped kicked him in the face knocking him out as well. Hinata was crying trying to reach out for Naruto, Sakura walked back in and laughed at her.

"You really are weak, how does it feel to know your useless?"

"I am not weak! I am Hinata Sabaku! Wife of the Kazekage, former heiress to the Hyuuga clan and the woman who is going to kick your ass! "

Hinata broke through the shield and punched Sakura into the wall. She activated her Byakugan, Sakura came charging after her throwing punches left and right, Hinata blocked them all and did her Eight Trigrams Sixty-Four Palms move. Sakura went crashing through the ceiling hitting the first floor. Hinata jumped through the hole she made, she watched Sakura try to get up, Hinata walked over and put her foot on her chest. Pinning Sakura down.

"I am stronger than you will ever be Sakura-chan!"

Sakura coughed up blood, she was now chocking on it. Hinata grabbed her off the floor and held her in the air.

"I wont kill you, and you will not die, that is for Naruto to decide. You betrayed your village and friends to pursue evil, now you must pay the price."

Hinata was interrupted by a crashing noise, she looked over to see Sasuke dragging Naruto at his feet. Hinata put Sakura down, Kankuro jumped up through the hole and found that they were in a showdown. He stood beside Hinata, Sakura crawled to Sasuke's feet, he picked her up. Naruto was beginning to wake up.

"I-I'm sorry Sasuke-kun I-I" Sakura was choking on her blood.

"Shhhhh, don't worry, I didn't need you anymore anyways." he laughed

Sasuke thrust his hand through her chest, she screamed with pain. Sakura looked deep in his eyes and saw her life flash before her eyes.

"Why Sasuke-kun?" she asked.

Before he could answer her she dropped to the floor dead, Naruto watched in horror as her blood fell down on his face. Hinata and Kankuro were stunned, they were speechless, why would he kill her. Naruto's body begin to turn red, his claws were coming out, and he wanted blood.

"WHHHHHYYYYY!"

Naruto's energy knocked them over, Kankuro shielded Hinata from the flying objects coming their way. Naruto was going to lose control, then before he could attack, sand coiled around his body holding him back. It was Gaara! Sasuke looked around for the cunning Sand ninja, but he was too slow to dodge the sand shower that had rained over him. He fell to the ground to see Gaara rise up from the sand, Gaara's sand then cocooned Sasuke. Naruto gain his control back and was released from the sands grip, he looked at Sasuka's dead body then looked at Sasuke.

"Naruto, the choice is yours" Gaara said.

"Why? Why did you kill her Sasuke? She loved you! WHY?" Naruto screamed.

"Power! I wanted power and she was just my tool."

"She was your teammate! Your friend!"

"No! That village killed everyone I loved, she was nothing! Just like you and the others!" he laughed

Naruto knew what he had to do, he grabbed his kunai, Gaara dropped Sasuke to the ground. Naruto walked over and stabbed him in the gut and twisted it. Hinata was crying with Kankuro holding her, Gaara looked away and Naruto looked into the eyes of his friend.

"You were my teammate, my friend, my brother, my enemy and now you will be just be another painful memory. I'm sorry I couldn't save you and that will haut me for the rest of my life. I just prey that your hate is gone now, please wait for me and take care of her in heaven. It can be like old times again. Good Bye Sasuke. "

Sasuke body became lifeless on the floor, Naruto had tears running down his face. His whole world was gone, he was the only one left. The last student standing, he got up with the kunai still in his hand covered with Sasuke's blood and walked over to Sakura's body, he just looked at her.

"I'm sorry I couldn't save you from the worst pain of all, heart ache. Please forgive me Sakura-chan, I just wanted everything to be like it was before, I'm sorry I broke my promise to you, I didn't save Sasuke from the darkness. I'm sorry…" Naruto sobbed

Gaara walked over to Naruto and put his hand on his shoulder, Naruto head still hung low.

"What do I do now Gaara?"

"You live my friend, you live"

Naruto broke down again at his words, Gaara was in a dark place long ago and Naruto help him. Now it was his turn to help Naruto, he kept his hand on his shoulder. Naruto wiped his face and looked at Gaara.

"Go tell her how you feel, or I'm gonna steal her from you!" Naruto smiled.

Gaara's eyes were wide at his friend but then he smiled. He looked at Kankuro and nodded his head. Kankuro smiled, and walked over to Naruto while Gaara walked towards Hinata. Before Hinata could say anything Gaara pulled her close to him and held her tight.

"I'm sorry for everything Hinata. I'm just a cold heartless person but you changed that, you changed me. I love you Hinata, I've loved you since that day I saved you. I remember that you were all I could think about, but I blocked you out because I though Naruto had your heart. Please don't runaway again, I don't know what I would do without you."

Hinata started to cry again, she wrapped her arms around his neck tightly. He remembered her! He remembered!

"I love you too Gaara-kun!" she cried.

* * *

><p>Naruto smiled at them, his heart didn't hurt anymore, he felt better. He knew that he had to give up Hinata but he knew that she was in good hands now. Gaara pulled back a little and showed her ring.<p>

"You need this my angel, I don't want anyone to think your single."

He picked her up bridal style and walked out of the place. Naruto and Kankuro stayed back.

"Do you think they'll have babies now?" Kankuro asked

"Oi! You know their babies would be the cuties kids ever!"

"I know! Think about how cute the little girls would be!"

"What if they had twins!"

They laughed, then Naruto looked at their bodies again.

"What did you want to do with their bodies?

"By law, nothing but as a friend, we will burn them."

"Naruto I'm sorry about you lost, you and Kakashi"

"No, its ok. Kakashi-sensei told me it was his burden to bare, but in my heart I knew it was really mine. He might have taught us to be a team but he didn't teach us to be friends. When Sasuke left I promised her I would bring him back, then I left. When I came back she was different, then the War, she left too. No matter what anyone says, I still feel like it was my fault, but it's ok. I hope they forgive me and when I do die, they will be there. We will all be 12 again, and we will be a team but most importantly, we will be friends."

Kankuro helped Naruto build the burn pile while Gaara moved their bodies with his sand on top. They waited till night fall to light the pile.

"Did you want to say something Naruto-kun?" Hinata asked.

He held the torch out to his side and looked at them one last time.

"Sasuke was a cold, hard headed bastard. Who decade his life to killing his brother then in turn envy power in the worst way. Before he was a monster, he was a boy, a boy who was at the top of his class and a skilled ninja in battle. He was smart and strong, he was my friend and brother to the end.

Sakura was a sweet beautiful woman, before this she was a smart and cute girl. The way she stood between our fights, the way she took care of us, she did it out of love. Her teammates were everything to her and she way everything to us. The way she could control her chakra was amazing, just as an amazing medic ninja she was. She too was my friend to the very end.

Good-bye Team 7, the memories we had will always have a special place in my heart."

Naruto set the pile on fire, Hinata cried for her fallen friends and Gaara held her, Kankuro said a silent prayer for their souls as well as Naruto's. Naruto watched as the smoke rolled off their bodies and stayed there until the last ember burnt out. He then got a vile and scooped up some of the ashes and wore it around his neck.

* * *

><p>Ok I know this was a very sad and short chapter! Its gonna be ok fans, we have one more chapter to go! This story isn't over yet! Someone did e-mail me asking me to write a fanfic for Naruto in the same story, if I get 200 review then I'll begin writing it! I am still accepting e-mails for advice! Until then see you in the next chapter!<p> 


	9. Chapter 9

Me: I do not own Naruto in any shape or form!

Gaara: So this is the end huh?

Me: Yeah, well for this part.

Gaara: Huh?

Me: I got more stories for you and Hinata!

Gaara: Then hurry up and write you stupid fan girl!

Me: WHAAAA! Your so mean to me! :(

Gaara: xnnyfanx wants to thank everyone for their support, she will be doing a follow up story for this series soon. She is still accepting e-mails on what you would like to see.

* * *

><p>Chapter 9<p>

Naruto had stayed for a few days after then he returned to Konoha, Hinata and Gaara got back to their normal life. Gaara still worked late but Hinata always waited up for him, and tonight she had big news for him. Gaara walked in their bedroom to see Hinata reading in bed, after stripping down to his boxers he jumped in bed next to his angel. He kissed her forehead and cheek then her lips, Hinata giggled.

"Gaara-kun I have to tell you something."

"Hmm"

Gaara was too busy ripping Hinata's slip off to hear her, she was wearing her light pink colored bra and panties. Gaara reached around her back to unhook her bra, Hinata popped his hand, he grinned at her.

"You know I like it rough angel."

"I-I have t-to tell you s-something!" she blushed

"Angel you can't tell me anything when you dress like that, you know that."

"W-well your going to h-have to w-wait! I have something important to tell you!"

"Alright, I'm all ears Angel."

Gaara sat up crossing his legs and leaning back to have his arms support him.

"Were going to have some new members of our family welcomed into the world soon"

Gaara tilled his head to the side.

"Huh?"

"Our family is growing."

Gaara still sat there in confusion.

"I don't get it."

Hinata didn't believe he was this dense on the subject, she narrowed her eyes at him.

"Did you even look at the book I was reading?"

"No, I saw you…and those" he pointed at her breast.

Hinata picked up the book and threw it at him, Gaara got it before it could hit him. He looked at the title, "What to expect with twins." Gaara raised an eyebrow at this. Then looked at Hinata, then back at the book. She threw her arms up in defeat over it.

"Gaara I'm pregnant!"

Gaara's eyes went wide, then he looked at the book.

"T-twins?"

"Yeah, not sure on the sex yet but they know it's twins." she smiled.

Gaara looked at his wife and the book back to back, his head was spinning. Two babies? He was going to be a dad, everything began to black out.

"Gaara-kun!" she shouted.

* * *

><p>Gaara had fainted. He heard some noises in the background, then he heard his name being called.<p>

"Gaara-kun, Gaara-kun."

Then he heard another voice.

"Step back Hinata, I got this."

He knew the voice but couldn't figure out who it was….

SLAP

Gaara woke up to his brother over his body, Kankuro had slapped him across the face.

"See! It worked, he awakKKKKEEE"

Gaara started to choke Kankuro, he pushed Kankuro on the floor and started shaking him. Kankuro was turning the same color as his face paint, Hinata walked over and flicked Gaara in the head, he stopped shaking Kankuro and looked at her.

"Put him down Gaara-kun!"

"He slapped me!"

"Down, now!"

"You may live, only because Hinata is making it possible."

He dropped Kankuro, and looked up to his wife, she had her black silk robe on. Her arms were crossed and she was tapping her foot, Gaara stood up.

"Leave us"

"Hai Kazekage sir!"

The guards dragged Kankuro out of the room and shut the door, Gaara's cheek was still red from Kankuro slap. Hinata smiled and walked over and kissed his red cheek.

"My poor husband." she mocked

"He hit me, I defended myself." he pouted

"I know dear." she patted his head.

Gaara picked his wife up and brought her back to the bed, he turned the lights off and walked over to her. He looked at her womb, his heart had another strange feeling go through him. He took Hinata's robe off, then wrapped his arms around her waist with his ear to her womb.

"Twins huh?"

"Yeah" she smiled

Hinata ran her hands through his hair, he cuddled closer to her.

"I want a girl." Gaara said.

"R-really?"

"Yeah, and I want her to be just like you. Sweet, kind, strong, smart, beautiful." he smiled.

"Well we are having two babies so maybe we will."

"Yeah. Maybe. Hinata I love you."

"I love you too Gaara-kun" she smiled.

They laid down, Gaara held Hinata close to him. He watched her every night when she slept, but tonight was different. Soon he would be a father, the feeling in his heart was coming back to him. It was happiness, he felt happy, Hinata brought that happiness to him. He looked forward to the future, he had children on the way, a loving wife, great friends and great siblings. His family was growing everyday, Gaara smiled, he couldn't wait to be a dad. He never knew he could love but with Hinata he loved her with all of his heart. Who knew there could be love in an marriage.

* * *

><p>Hey guys! Well it's the end for this story. Sorry it took so long! I am doing a follow up story on Gaara and Hinata's growing family! I also have been working on some other Gaara and Hinata oneshots, anyways happy reading everyone. See you in the next story!<p> 


End file.
